3GPP Release 6 according to the related art can support a multimedia broadcast and multicast service (MBMS) through several frequencies. To this end, there is provided a method for controlling wireless resources so as to select a frequency depending on a user priority for the MBMS service.
Recently, for a broadband of a mobile communication system, a carrier aggregation function using several carriers is applied to a 4G system. In the case of 3GPP, the carrier aggregation function is defined from Release 10 standard for the LTE-Advanced System. When a single base station uses multi-carriers, in the case of a terminal using unicast services, the base station can provide services by defining a carrier aggregation method and the number of carriers that can be provided to the terminal according to the performance of the terminal.
However, when there is a need to transmit multicast/broadcast (MBMS service) so that all the terminals can receive the multicast/broadcast, there is no method of detecting characteristics of each of the terminals receiving the MBMS service. Therefore, carrier information on each service is needed for all various types of terminals having one or several carriers to receive the multicast/broadcast; however, a method for providing the information has not yet been proposed.